1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to novelty clothing, and more particularly to a wearable garment such as a shirt having a removable three-dimensional toy play object of a two-dimensional design thereto.
2. Prior Art
Extending well beyond the utilitarian function of clothing, a broad range of design and novelty clothing is now quite popular. Such novelty clothing ranges from pre-manufactured printed two-dimensional graphic designs to the more exotic custom designed two-dimensional art work and uniquely structured and configured articles of clothing.
Various methods of applying such two-dimensional designs to articles of clothing are well known such as direct printing, silk screening, heat transfers and other methods of applying designs to one or more panels of an article of clothing.
Additionally, a line of three-dimensional novelty clothing has developed to further heighten the level of novelty and distinctiveness of articles of clothing, and particularly tee shirts. Monson, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,123 teaches a garment with a three-dimensional inflatable design. The background disclosure in Monson also describes two additional U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,149 to Erhardt and U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,864 to Thrill, each of which, according to the Monson disclosure, teach a molded three-dimensional design affixed to one face of an article of clothing. The three-dimensional designs are molded and form a relatively rigid relief pattern that is not subject to change under normal use. Such designs are typically constructed of rubberized or plastic material which is affixed in some manner to a panel of the clothing.
The following additional U.S. Patents are known to applicant but appear to be even more remote from the present invention as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,310 to Yang PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,165 to Brosk PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,479 to Sesco PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,275 to Kombleuth
The present invention provides a novelty garment having a combination of two-dimensional graphic design and a three-dimensional removable object or toy. The removable three-dimensional toy object, such as a head of a creature, the two-dimensional design depicting the rest of the creature, adds a dramatic three-dimensional element of realism when attached to the design and also provides a toy with which a child may separately play. The removable toy object preferably represents a distinctive portion of the overall design and aligns with and enhances and completes the two-dimensional graphic art work when attached to the garment.